Sunshine
by EBrooklynW
Summary: Chapter 6 Now Up! A Kyp post-Kessel Collection. Short stories of what happens when toddlers and a teenager share living space.
1. Sunshine: Intro

This is going to be a collection of Kyp viggies after leaving Kessel.   
Rated: PG at most   
  
Sunshine by EBrooklynW   
  
-----------------------------------   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no profit. So don't sue me, broke College student here!   
  
*********************   
  
Kyp watched as for the first time he saw the gleaming Imperial City on Coruscant. The tall buildings stretched into the sky, nearly blinding him with their reflected sunlight. The Sun. thought Kyp with awe. Something I haven't seen in a long time. His mind flashed to the cold, dark tunnels of Kessel and he involuntarily shuddered. He looked out the window of the Sun Crusher and saw it slowly approaching the landing platform. There were 4 figures standing on the platform, waiting.   
  
Nervousness cramped Kyp's stomach. He anxiously tapped his foot against the durasteel floor. Kyp was worried about this. Of course it's great to get off Kessel, but what happens now? Han had told him not to worry, that he'd make Kyp's life worth living after all of his years of misery. What if .. What ifs aren't any good right now. What happens happens, and no matter what, I'm off Kessel. Kyp thought as a final closure when he felt the ship settle on the landing platform.   
  
Stepping onto the platform from the Sun Crusher's ladder, Kyp looked around appreciatively at the reflective, metallic buildings and the lights of the shuttles that made up Coruscant. "Now that's a city!" he said with a sigh to Qwi Xux.   
  
Nervously, though he tried his best to not have it show, Kyp looked over at Han greeting his wife and children. He shifted slightly from foot to foot, trying to be unobtrusive. Han had eagerly greeted his wife, and was now on his knees greeting his kids, speaking to them softly. Kyp remembered his parents doing that, before they had been taken from Dreyer, before Kessel... No he would not think about that. That was behind him.   
Leia noticed the young man that had climbed down from the Sun Crusher. He was pale, in need of a proper haircut, and clean clothes. He couldn't have been more than 18 years old. The motherly feelings in her panged at seeing the hardened youth before her. Noticing him shift his weight uneasily, Leia stepped over to him.   
  
"Hello, I am Minister of State, Leia Organa-Solo. Welcome to Coruscant." Leia politely extended her hand, leaving in the air expectantly.   
  
Kyp looked at her hand and glanced at her face. Quickly, he grasped her hand slightly, shook it, saying, "Hello, I'm Kyp, Kyp Durron." Feeling uncomfortable he quickly released her hand.   
  
Han joined them at this point with the children. "Kyp, these are our children, Jaina and Jacen."   
  
"Hello Jaina and Jacen," Kyp said softly looking down at the two tiny figures.   
  
They merely blinked up at him, in unison. Kinda creepy thought Kyp. The slightly smaller figure Jaina? reached out and tugged at his pant leg. "Up!" she said imperiously. Who was he to handle a little kid? He hadn't been around young kids since he had been one himself. Kyp glanced at Han to ascertain what to do. The former smuggler merely smiled encouragingly nodding his approval.   
  
Sighing, Kyp bent down and placed his big hands around the tiny being. She blinked up at him, then promptly looped her tiny hands around his neck, leaving him no option but to continue to hold her body up.   
  
The odd procession made its way down into the Imperial Palace, toward home.   
  
------------------------------------------   
So like, don't like? Lemme know, this is my first story so please be kind, no flames por favor. 


	2. By Dawn's Early Light

Raven Pan, Smeagol's Preciousss, and Kazzy: Thanks for responding. Here's more. I hope you enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Sunshine: By Dawn's Early Light  
  
The bright light finally diffused over the tall buildings of Coruscant, blasting into uncovered windows banishing the night with a blinding vengeance. Kyp blinked as his eyes became adjusted to the sharp light that was not only the sun, but also the sun reflected off of the hundreds of shiny buildings surrounding his perch inside the former Imperial Palace.  
  
He had been there since about 2 in the morning. Kyp knew this because he had raided the food processor and saw the lit chrono above the stove. His snack was overly sweet. 'The twins played with the processor again'. His usual nightmare of his kidnapping to Kessel woke him, as it had for so long. He almost longed for the sleep-generating field of Kessel, at least then he got a full nights sleep, 'not restful, but it was sleep'.  
  
Kyp dragged his feet as he moved towards the kitchen, his body protesting every movement with the production of achy muscles, jaw breaking yawns, and watery eyes. Ignoring this, Kyp turned to the Caf maker, 'Which vapin' button turns the kriffing thing on!?!' Kyp scowled, racking his sleep- deprived mind.  
  
"HELLO KYPPIE!!" two energetic voices rang out, making Kyp jump two feet in the air. Jaina and Jacen giggled. Kyppie was funny when he had been awake for so long. They'd been watching him. It was a game of who could be quietest longest. Kyppie had lost because he yawned.  
  
"Shhh! or you'll wake your parents." Kyp tried to make hushing motions with his hands. Knowing the twins wouldn't be quiet now unless they were occupied, he turned on holonet and set it for cartoons. Jaina and Jacen were drawn to the large screen and sat down too close with their eyes enlarged to the size of mini-moons.  
  
Satisfied with his excellent job of occupying the midgets, Kyp turned back to the kitchen only to walk into an open cabinet door. Rubbing his forehead, Kyp turned back to look at the twins, who were still entranced in the moving pictures. Must have missed it before, mused Kyp. Closing the cabinet door, he made it safely to the caf maker. Finally finding the start button, he pushed it triumphantly. And waited. Nothing happened. KRIFF! Why does this have to happen now! Kyp closed his eyes to slits and glared at the machine. Making a thorough glaring, his eyes moved over to the cord, and discovered it was unplugged. Glancing around to make sure no one had seen his lapse in intelligence, Kyp quickly plugged in the machine and started the caf.  
  
Content to watch the pot slowly fill, Kyp was torn away when his pant leg was tugged upon. Hitting his head upon the counter, he gave the "teenage angst, why are you bothering me now?" look at his shorter companion, never lifting his head off the counter.  
  
"Kyppie, why bang head?" Jaina asked as she poked his leg.  
  
"Because Kyppie hopes he can inflict brain damage there-by enabling more people to call him Kyppie, while being so numb he won't notice." Sarcasm, another useful teenage trait. Sadly lost upon the little toddler in front of him.  
  
She blinked at him. Long pause. Blink. Long pause. Blink.  
  
"Kyppie?,,," she ventured.  
  
"Yes Jaya?" He sighed, defeated.  
  
"Why was daddy gone so long?" Her large brown eyes seemed to become like brandy and shimmered brightly in the light.  
  
"Umm. Han was gone for so long because. umm," Kyp glanced around rapidly looking for a way to distract Jaina from bursting out into loud wailing.  
  
""Mommy was sad... and... and DADDY DIDN'T READ LITTLE LOST BANTHA CUB TO ME!!!!!! And mommy had 3PO Do It! And it was scary! He had loud noises. And then he, he, he sang!" Jaina burst out, wailing and sobbing, rubbing her sniffly nose with little hands.  
  
Kyp was at a loss, and totally worried. What happened if he didn't calm her down? Would she break all the glass in the apartment, or would her head explode first?  
  
"Shhh, Jaina, shhhh. it's ok." knowing he had to touch the now very wet little girl in order to comfort her, he awkwardly picked her up and placed her against his chest. Kyp quickly cringed when he realizes that this plan was not good for his ears. "Shhhh. Jaina, see everything's ok now. Your daddy is home now, he'll read Little Lost Bantha Cub to you instead of 3PO. You won't have to listen to the scary sounds anymore and your daddy will sing to you instead of 3PO. And see your mommy isn't sad anymore, she's happy that your daddy is home. You should be happy now too." Jaina had slowed her sniffles and ceased her wailing.  
  
"Weawlly?" She looked up at him with her large eyes, still slightly overfilled with tears.  
  
Kyp smiled, this he could deal with. And just as he was about too there was a sharp, crippling pain in his shin. Bouncing on one foot, balancing Jaina in his arms, and trying to get where he wouldn't hurt Jaina if he fell, he made a funny picture. The laughter was what made him look down. Jacen was laughing at him.  
  
Without thinking Kyp lunged for the little brat, grasping for his pajama collar. Kyp forgot his precarious balance. While he managed to grab Jacen, he had to let go off his prey, so he wouldn't hurt the little goddess on his tumble down. He landed flat on his back. As if that wasn't painful enough, the little goddess in his arms wanted to do it again.  
  
Placing Jaina carefully on the floor, Kyp jumped after the evil twin. 'There is no escaping the Kyppie! Wait did I just think that. What is wrong with me? I need sleep!' Grasping Jacen once again by his collar he picked up the evil twin and the mini-goddess, turned off the Holonet, and carried them into his room.  
  
"Ok we're going to play a very special game now," Kyp looked to make sure he had their attention. They're eyes were locked on him like a fish on a hook. "We're going to play who can fall asleep first, and stay that way the longest."  
  
Making sure to place Jacen away from him, Kyp laid down on the double bed and shut his eyes, ready to go into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Then the giggling started.  
  
___________________________________________________ So Like, dislike? Lemme know. Apparently I'm a feedback junkie! ;) 


	3. Of Twi'lek and SugarHyped Toddlers

Raven Pan: I hope this is just as amusing as the last one. Anna: Hehe I'm glad you loved it, I hope you enjoy this one as well.  
  
-------------------------------- Of Twi'lek and Sugar-Hyped Toddlers By EbrooklynW  
  
-----------  
  
Kyp sighed in pleasure at seeing his nice, soft bed, combined with fluffy pillows. 'Ahhh', this is the life. Coruscant's night was rapidly setting in, the sky fading from twilight into the dark night filled with neon glow. Kyp decided against seeing Coruscant's nightlife with Han. After having trouble sleeping past 2 AM for the last couple of nights, Kyp was ready to do one thing and one thing only. Study the inside of his eyelids. 'Starting now...' With a dull thud Kyp's head hit the pillow and the dark- haired youth was down for the count.  
  
----------------  
  
The wall was shaking. The floor rumbled. Jaina woke from her horrible dream of being attacked by a rabid animal to hear the rabid animal growling. It was loud, and harsh and it was coming from Kyppie's room! This thought made Jaina sit upright immediately, 'Me save Kyppie'. The small nightlights in the corners made the room seem bright to her eyes.  
  
Quickly she glanced around, feeling for the presence of her parents, or 3PO. Sensing them in their room, or in 3POs case, powered down, she decided that she'd have to save Kyppie all by herself without the help of her daddy. Resolution firmly set in her mind; Jaina slid out of bed and tiptoed toward saving Kyppie.  
  
The growling of the rabid beast grew louder as she quickly tiptoed to Kyppie's room. Opening the door, the noise almost knocked Jaina over but she pressed inward. Quickly scanning for the rapid animal, Jaina realized it was on the bed, ready to attack Kyppie! Jaina couldn't let that happen. Tensing her body she ran full force onto the bed and landed on the beast. which turned out to be Kyppie!?!  
  
Kyp had been enjoying his study of his eyelids. He was deep in REM and had started seeing pictures of Twi'leks. Very scantily clad Twi'leks. Kyp was enjoying this dream greatly. Yes he was. One was green, the other was purple and they were very interesting. Yes it was. They were beckoning him. Why couldn't he move? Wait something bad was about to happen. Kyp snapped his eyes open just as a dark object dressed in footy pajamas hurled into him, knocking out his breath.  
  
"Did the bad thing hurt Kyppie?" brandy-brown eyes blinked up at him, open wide with concern.  
  
"What bad thing? Jaina the only bad thing to come in here all night was you!" Kyp said sharply once he had recovered his breath.  
  
Jaina sniffled. She sniffled once, twice, three times. Then the tears started. They seemed to be the size of her big brandy-brown eyes and were rapidly falling down her cheeks. Kyp sighed. He was going to have to fix this. The gentleman his mother had instilled in him made him want to make sure the little girl wasn't sad because of him.  
  
"C'mon Kiddo, I didn't mean that.lemme treat you to a nice midnight snack, Just you and Kyppie. No Jasa, no daddy, no mommy, and no Goldenrod, how does that sound?" Kyp wanted to stop the pangs of guilt and also wanted to stop Jaina's crying before she started to wail. When she wailed nothing could stop Han Solo from magically appearing with a blaster set to kill. Kyp didn't want to ponder that possibility.  
  
Sure enough, the sniffling slowed, the tears stopped and the wailing never took place. "Pwomise no Jasa? Just Jaya and Kyppie?" brandy brown eyes looked up at him.  
  
"I promise. Just Jaya and Kyppie." Kyp picked up a tissue and mopped up Jaina's face, making sure she blew out her sniffles at the end. Picking her up and setting her against his hip, Kyp carried the sweet twin into the kitchen. Setting Jaina on a stool he knew what her preference would be something sweet. 'Please don't let Leia come in and see us eating something sweet.' Kyp took some cookies and added some frosting in between, making sandwiches. Adding some blue milk for health reasons Kyp laid out the midnight snack and began to hope to the force that Jaina didn't get a toothache.  
  
Jaina quickly finished her snack and eyed Kyppie who was slowly consuming his oh-too-sweet cookie sandwich, making sure to drink plenty of blue milk to wash it down. 'How could she eat this that fast? It's too sweet for human consumption.' Then he remembered, Jaina wasn't human, she was a little kid. Little kids weren't human, they were odd and got extremely hyper after consuming-'Oh no! What have I done! Nooo!!!' Glancing at Jaina, Kyp tried to assess how long he had before a sugar inspired blow out. 'not very long'.  
  
"Kyppie,"  
  
'Oh boy here it comes'  
  
"Let Jaya braid hair."  
  
"Of course you can braid your hair."  
  
"NO Kyppie! You let Jaya braid your hair."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes." Jaina's lower lip started to tremble and Kyp could almost see the bantha-sized tears starting to form.  
  
"Fine." Kyp was eager to keep her from wailing in the open area of the apartment. Less chance of Han running in with his blaster ready to fire. Kyp began to clean their dishes and missed Jaina's triumphant look directed towards his back.  
  
Taking Jaina back into his room Kyp settled down hoping to get it over and done with. Surprisingly he found he quickly nodded off due to a combination of the feeling of the tiny fingers in his hair and her soft mumbling and light humming. Kyp couldn't really understand what Jaina was saying, it sounded like baby talk to him, but it comforted him and settled him into a peaceful slumber, completely without the turmoil of Kessel disrupting his peace.  
  
-------------------  
  
Han Solo observed a very interesting sight the next morning. After all, how often did you see Kyp Durron with his normally messy hair separated into uneven clumps of braids? This was just irresistible, and he had no intention of trying to not get a good laugh. "Kyp-?"  
  
"Don't ask." Kyp was grumpy. This was too good to pass up. "Your daughter is very persuasive. I hope for the man she marries, she's learned the meaning of no by then."  
  
The only answer Kyp heard to this was the deep rich laughter of someone who had a new load of black mail.  
  
---------- So Like? Dislike? Lemme know! Please! 


	4. EJedi Toddler Squared

Jedida- Thank you for your wonderful comments. Sorry for the delay in updating.

Jedielf- Thank you! Please keep reading!

Kazie Solo- your comments give me warm fuzzies. :D

The Second Ð Thank you! Please keep reading!

Raven Pan- Thank you! Wow I'm addictingÉ Cool

Smeagol's preciousss- Thank you! Hope this is as cute as the rest!

Rei Tenjou- Thank you for your wonderful comments. I hope this is as cute as the rest!

Kazzy- Jaina's about two years old, I think she'd be able to handle some braids, although they would be poorly done. Thank you for Reading!

Spark_mx- thank you for the warm fuzzies. Here's an update!

---------------------------------

E=Jedi Toddler Squared

The question that currently was running on repeat in Kyp's head was _How do I get into situations like this?_ This question finally settled on an answer. _The Midgets_, which brought about the question as how such, innocent, sweet little kids, could ever be evil. _Granddad. Blame the Granddad._ Now knowing where to fully place the blame, Kyp's mind settled into his current situation. Playing housewife, _um no, househusband, yes, much better term._

Kyp, like so many clueless baby-sitters before him, had finally figured out the truth. There was no evil twin, and no good twin to balance. _Hmm, no light and darkÉ something for consideration when he wasn't wearing a frilly apron._ Currently Kyp was trying to monitor Jacen watching the Holonet and make sure Jaina wasn't on the path to creating something seriously poisonous in the kitchen, although it did smell worse than bantha fodder.

Which brought Kyp to his present situation. Stuck in a Courascantian apartment, wearing the ridiculously frilly apron, babysitting two force-filled children. _Might as well call Qwi Xux, I've found an unending source of energy. It should be put to the use of the Republic, for the good of all residents of said Republic . . . Children should have their energy drained, and harnessed._

Looking down at the apron, Kyp sighed again. He, upon looking into Jaina's wide brown eyes, had agreed to basically be forever her KyppieÉ Which oddly enough included Kyppie playing househusband. As Jaina had put it, "I gonna be a fwighter-pilot wike Uncle Luke and Wedge. You get to be wike Daddy, you stay home."

He rolled his eyes and was once again thankful he no longer was stuck on Kessel, because at this point he would have died from embarrassment, if not the shame. Who could have imagined that Han Solo, Hero of the Rebellion, was a househusband? The indignity, the cruelty of being the mini-goddess's slave. _Next time, don't look into her eyes, she has some sort of power-duh-she is trained in the force. Good one "Kyppie"._

Peering over at Jacen, Kyp noticed that once again, his charge practically had his face shoved into the projector. Sighing, Kyp headed over to correct the situation. Pulling at the footstool Jacen was perched upon, it was a complete surprise when Jacen fell off, instead of staying on the stool. The sight of the little guy sprawled on the carpet in stunned surprise sent Kyp into a laughing fit.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Kyp moved to pick up Jacen. "Sorry big guy." Jacen lifted himself up and huffed back to the footstool. He sat there with a dark expression on his face and pouted at the screen. "O.K. then, I'll be in the kitchen with your sister." Turning out of the room Kyp fled from the fearsome second Vader. 

"Kyppie, I done!" Jaina proudly proclaimed as he re-entered the kitchen.

Kyp eyed the gelatinous glop before him. 'It could be meant for eating. . .' spoke the image of Master Skywalker on his right shoulder. 'Yeah right' the Sith on his left shoulder said to him. 'That bantha fodder isn't fit for Empirical consumption.' 

_Ok, obviously time for some diplomatic skills. . . A Jedi should master all things. _Master Skywalker nodded at this, while the Sith snorted in disbelief.

"Wow, Jaina. That looks amazing!" Kyp put on his best wide-eyed and interested look. 'Amazingly disgusting,' hissed the Sith on his left.

Looking down Kyp noticed that Jaina eagerly held out a spoon, over flowing, with the glop. Figuring it was better to just get it over and done with, Kyp shoved the mix into his mouth all in one bite. . . The flavor was, well, surprisingly good. The Sith vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Wow Jaina! This is really great! Can I have some more?" Jaina beamed proudly at Kyp, and scooped out another spoonful of the glop.

* * * * * * * * * 

Later that night as Kyp clutched his stomach, while his body contorted itself into a fetal position, Kyp would wonder why he had to have eaten the entire bowl.


	5. Mess, Mess Everywhere

Smeagol's Preciousss: It is my intention to eventually get this series up to the NJO time period. I know exactly how you feel, I'm a TOTAL K/J Shipper! If you want a good Yahoo! Group join KAJSU. Here is a link/address: to a possible conclusion of this series, written by my good friend DantanaSkywalker, also a HUGE Kjer. 

**Quiet Theif**: Ha! You think you can scare me! I know you know where I live! I know where YOU live! There is no way you could possibly kick my butt. I'm not concerned. :P

**The Second: **Here you go! More! Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mess, Mess Everywhere 

By EbrooklynW

Kyp lay idly on the couch. Leia had left for the Senate. Han was off with Chewie making adjustments and repairs to the Falcon. Kyp had never had this before, living in the lap of luxury. If he wanted food, he could get Threepio to get it for him. 

He had nothing to do today. These were the kind of days he'd fantasize about when he was a slave on Kessel. Now that Kyp found himself in this situation, it drove him insane. Not only that, but Kyp couldn't really do anything to help out. He didn't have the knowledge to assist Leia with anything political. Kyp couldn't help Han with repairs on the Falcon, aside from handing him tools.

Kyp ended up just feeling underfoot and useless when he tried to help. He knew Leia and Han just wanted him to recuperate from Kessel, but being this . . . lazy . . . had never been normal to him, even when living on Deyer with his parents.

As Kyp viewed it, he had two options. One, he lay on the couch and feel useless, or Two, he grabbed the twins (and maybe Threepio) and went to a museum or a park, or something. There has to be something better than just lying here on the sofa. With that thought, Kyp fluidly sat up, and stood. Instead of the plush carpet, Kyp's foot connected with one of the twins' spindly, painful toys. 

After yelling several words that would have gotten him an "evil" look from Leia and a guffaw from Han, Kyp hopped about the room until the pain had ceased. Looking down, Kyp realized the messy state the room was in. The twins' toys were everywhere. 

This wasn't usual. No matter how messy the twins were See-Threepio was very obsessed with cleanliness. This state of the apartment was never seen outside of the twins' bedroom where no droids dared enter. Kyp had originally assumed it had to do with the fact that the twins would start crying when Threepio entered, left over fear from the infamous reading of "Little Lost Bantha Cub". Apparently the actual reason was the twins had "in a moment of brilliance" rewired one of the cleaning droids. 

"Clean faster now!" Jaina had said, clapping her hands excitedly. And the droid did clean faster, that is until it exploded, 5 minutes later. 

It had been several weeks since the incident and apparently the cleaning droids thought that it would be a good idea to abandon the apartment. This was not good news for Kyp. This meant hard work. This was exactly what Kyp had wanted. Now Kyp new that the proverb "Be careful what you wish for . . . " was really true. 

Looking back on his very few childhood memories he knew that the twins would be NO help, particularly because he was vividly aware of the twins cleaning habits. Jacen's particular form of cleaning was meticulous. It took him an hour to clean one small corner of his and Jaina's room. Jaina on the other hand had the unique cleaning method, probably learned from her father, of shoving everything that wasn't made of metal under her bed. While Threepio was able to clean in a reasonable pace, his constant chattering made any job seem to take forever. 

Kyp decided that it was necessary for him to complete the job on his own. I'll need a bin to put all the toys in. _Great. Now I have to take something out of their room, and then they'll want to "help"._ Kyp groaned and dragged himself to the twins' room. 

Kyp glared at the door. It wouldn't open. Kyp pressed the button again. The panel let out a series of beeps then "Door is jammed. Will not close." 

"The vapin' door is closed not open you worthless sensor piece of Ð-"

"**BEEP BEEP BEEP** Door is Jammed. Will not Close."

Kyp banged his head on the "jammed" door. Stupid sithin' sensors. Bang. Stupid sensors. Bang.

"Kyppie? Kyppie what you want?" Jaina's voice came through the door.

"Jaina. Jacen. You two get out here right now." Kyp had little tolerance for antics now that he had the suspicion that the twins had fried the door shut.

"Not now, Kyppie. Too Busy. Come out later." Jacen cheerfully called out through the door.

"Jacen. Now. Or I break the door."

With a low drone the sensor stopped its continual analysis of the door being jammed open. The door opened a crack and Jacen slipped out, the door sliding shut behind him.

"What you want Kyppie?" Jacen's eyes were innocent. Too Innocent.

"I want you to stand right there with your eyes closed. Close them real tight or you'll ruin the surprise!" Kyp quickly maneuvered Jacen until he stood far from the door.

Giggling, Jacen squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the big surprise.

Kyp quickly forced the door to open and leapt inside the room before the door could close on him. There littering the floor in tiny bits were the cleaning droids. Standing in the center of the room was Jaina as she worked on another one.

"Jaina . . ."

"Hi hi Kyppie. Make it work faster now." Jaina remained fixed on the droid in front of her.

"It broke last time Jaina. The companies make the droids for optimal performance- the fastest the can go. You can't make them go faster."

"Did so." Jaina hit the go button on the droid. 

The droid whirred to life, instantly starting to clean the remains of its destroyed brethren. Kyp watched as it reached the five-minute mark.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

_. . ._

"Wow Jaina, good job." Kyp watched the droid exit the room and continue cleaning.

The droid worked continuously for five more minutes until it exploded spectacularly in front Minister of State Leia Organa-Solo.

Kyp cringed. _Not Good. Maybe now would be a good time to leave for the Jedi Academy.  
  
_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So loved it? Hated it? Lemme know! Please don't just read, respond as well!


	6. Sunshine Strong

**Djcati:** Here's More, sorry it's so short!

**Quiet Thief: **Here's More, and thanks for the compliments, you make me blush.

**Maggs: **Ha! I did do it, eventually.

**The Second:** Glad you enjoyed the last part, here's more.

Sunshine Strong

by

EBrooklynW

Kyp was glad to finally get out of the apartment. Not that it was terrible living in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. It was great. Except Leia had taken to twitching. It wasn't Kyp's fault. He knew it, Han knew it, and so did Leia.

When Jaina had seen her mother's horrified expression at the exploded cleaning droid, she confessed her guilt in this cute little voice,"Tried to make it go faster, Mama. Wanted it to clean better."

"I helped too, Mama." Jacen added.

_I don't think she would have caved if it wasn't for the wobbling lips and the teary eyes_. Kyp thought to himself. Looking out, Kyp watched Jaina and Jacen from a distance as they swung and ran around the rooftop park. They laughed and giggled as they chased each other around the park. Occasionally one of them would reach out with the force, and then stop. The twins weren't supposed to practice without their Uncle Luke. Kyp almost felt the same way. He didn't feel right about practicing his gift without Master Skywalker there. Besides, Leia had asked him not to, "It might give the children some bad ideas."

Since the twins had enough of those without his help, Kyp did not even want to challenge Leia on that matter.

_I want to be doing something. Not just sitting here. I want to help fight the Empire. I want to avenge Zeth, and my parents. I want to train to be a Jedi. I'm ready to train as a Jedi._

Kyp looked up just in time to see Jaina running to him. Catching her up in his arms, Kyp looked down at her smiling face. _Yes_, he decided. _It's time to go to the Temple._

Please Read and Review! I love to know what you guys think!


End file.
